Monochrome reflective displays, such as electrophoretic displays, reflective liquid crystal displays (LCD), and micro-electro-mechanical (MEMS) displays, are used in a variety of electronic devices. Some electronic book (eBook) reader devices have monochrome reflective displays, which are commonly referred to as electronic paper displays because the displays mimic properties of printed materials, such as books, newspapers, and so forth. Unlike conventional backlit displays, the monochrome reflective displays rely on ambient light or a front light to enable viewing of the content on the display.
Although monochrome reflective displays have been popular for use in some applications, they have some shortcomings. In particular, monochrome reflective displays often do not accurately reproduce imagery and content that is in full color. Instead, the monochrome reflective displays reproduce the imagery and content in a grayscale or black and white representation, which may lose some information or be less visually desirable than a full color display.